At present, with continual development and progress of technologies and continual increasing of user needs, flexible display devices with flexible plates prepared with a non-rigid material such as plastic have gotten more and more attention because advantages such as convenience to fold or bend, portability for users, and suitability for various display occasions. Studies and investments in this field are increased by display panel manufacturers.